


My Heart Will Go On

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar really hates that movie, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Balthazarreallyhates that movie, but the song is just as bad.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Nickel and Banshee.

It started with Dean Winchester. 

Balthazar had let it slip one Movie Night that he absolutely _loathed_ the movie Titanic and everything that has anything to do with it. 

He should have known better.

He heard that infernal song through Dean’s apartment door one night when he called to find out where in the bloody hell Cassie was since he’d kept Balthazar standing on the front stoop for twenty minutes past when they were supposed to meet. He’d rolled his eyes and shook it off, figuring that Dean would get tired of it eventually. 

He didn’t.

Gabe continued it, not just setting it as the ringtone for Balthazar, but going so far as to renaming him as ‘Jack’ in his phone. That one stung a bit.

But the _real_ kicker was when Cassie started using the song as his ringtone. 

“Cassie! You wound me. You know how I truly hate that movie, let alone that _song_. Why would you do this to me?”

Castiel had looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and with a straight face asked, “And how many times have I asked you to stop calling me ‘Cassie’?”

Balthazar had to give him that one.

Well, two can play at that game, so he stopped calling and swapped to texting the wankers. 

It all came to a head at Bradbury’s monthly Game Night.

They were sitting in Charlie’s living room, stuffing pizza into their faces as quickly as they could so they could move on to more interesting things, when Kevin, who hadn’t been able to attend because of classes, texted the group. 

Balthazar had just finished his slice, so he picked up his phone and shot a text back and was met with a chorus of “I’ll never let go, Jack!”.

The room was silent.

Balthazar looked up and glared around the room, catching Sam, Jess, Dean, Cas, Charlie, Jo, and Benny all in his sights. 

“You know,” he said, “I ignored it when you used that _infernal_ song as my ringtone. I stopped calling and switched to text message so that _I_ didn’t have to think about that bloody song every time I called one of you. But now, _now_ , you wankers have gone absolutely _stark raving mad_ and used an actual _line_ from the movie?”

The seven people in the living room all stared at him.

Balthazar growled, shoved his way off the couch, and stalked over to the front door where everyone’s shoes were lined up. He shoved his feet into his loafers and ripped the door open, seething as he hurried down the stairwell of Charlie’s apartment building.

“Zar! Zar, wait, man, wait up!”

Balthazar growled and whirled around. “What in bloody blazes do you want, Winchester?”

Dean stuttered to a halt two steps above Balthazar and swallowed. “Look, man, it was just a joke. I didn’t think that you hated that movie _that_ much, and I-”

“Yes. I do. And yet, you still decided to not only make fun of me for it, but you also got everyone else in on it. Well, you wankers can just-” He flapped his hands in the air, shooing at Dean to go away and turned around to continue down the stairs. 

“Zar, we already changed your ringtone to something else. Cas should be working on changing mine right now.”

Balthazar turned and faced Dean again. His face was solemn. “Truly?”

Dean nodded his head. “I didn’t want to- I never meant for-” Dean looks frustrated as he tries to find his words. “Zar, you’re my friend. You’re _our_ friend. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Balthazar narrowed his eyes and glared at Dean but couldn’t detect a hint of dishonesty in his words. He tipped his chin down in a nod. 

“Alright then, let’s go see who’s up for an arse beating in Mario Cart.”

Dean grinned. “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
